Talk:Known Issues/@comment-4896858-20120304100706/@comment-3205411-20120305041536
ok, not sure what that error refers to, but I do know that the only errors that point to this script are the ones that reference a script named 86674.js (the WM script) and rarely a few greasemonkey internal scripts such as runScript.js or greasemonkey.js. I can only use the ones that reference 86674 unless they specifically state some other useful information about what went wrong in greasemonkey. All other errors, including those that claim to be from the launch site address are entirely unusable to me. We know that if the WM debug is not showing then the script isnt even starting at all. Let me go over a few other things: You didn't mention the exact address you were trying to collect from, so I will assume you are using the correct one at http://www.facebook.com/pages/FB-Wall-Manager/199384176806715 If that's not the address where you are collecting from, that would be the biggest problem. Let me know if it differs at all by pasting the address right here, however it appears in your browser address bar. And just in case you were a rare user who clicked to it from a facebook favorites and did not have to refresh, do try to hit refresh and see what happens. I see you are using up to date WM and known working sidekicks (even that old CW dust bunny). Its possible that you have stacked scripts you cannot detect from the greasemonkey manage user scripts console. If you are slow in going to the javascript console after waiting for a page load, any useful errors that would point me to that conclusion would already be moved along. You can check if this might be an issue for you by going to the StackedBug document and trying the second "try this" list. Not everybody can use the first list successfully. If you already had 2.1.8 before I accepted the timeline layout, this should not have been a new problem. But if you updated after its still likely. Let me see....The error you listed comes from a console in a browser that is not set to english as a first language as I can see the word "Zeile" instead of "Line". Its possible that if you are also not using an english (us) facebook layout that something is somehow different in that layout. Facebook does this often and I was trying hard to not use their named nodes because it does occasionally cause problems like this. If you tell me exactly which language set you are using I could go check if that was the case. But, also the wmConsole doesn't get to start until long after the debug window is placed, so that shouldn't be possible. ...more thinking... I guess the only other thing I can ask still is if you changed anything else, such as adding of a security program, changing the options of an already installed security program, or if you installed any other extensions. Or maybe do you have other scripts installed that might interfere somehow with WM? Specifically those that change the visual layout somehow. I am not entirely sure, but its possible whatever is calling the widgilistners script is foiling greasemonkey itself. I rarely see anything that claims its source is chrome://. Sounds like an extension to me, possibly AVG toolbar. Its possible if that extension fires before GM that it will short all other extensions that follow. If you have such an extension, disable it and try to see what might change. If it does happen to be AVG toolbar, I don't suggest using it with WM as it closes two backdoors by default that WM needs to operate. However some users have dug through the "manual" and found that they can make AVG work with WM. I won't go into that here, but if somebody else has gotten it to work, they can feel free to share with you here.